Talk:The Golden Butterfly
I've found a glitch were if you have interrogated both suspects at Central, left them both without charging either and return later to Eli Rooney with an 'a' button press, the game will mistakenly charge Hugo Moller for the murder and you will be left with a 3 star rating. Watch out! :The same thing happened to me the first time I did the case. Tom Talk 10:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand, because It looks like the evidence points to Moller, yet you get a better score for Rooney. I feel like I must be missing something. Is it a moral decision vs a professional decision? Have you noticed how on the bloody overalls it has the letters H.M which is to do with eli rooney's work place but also the enitials of hugo moller (SPOLIERS). A lot of the evidence in the case indicated that Hugo might have been the culprit at the time, however Rooney's presence at the scene is mainly circumstantial but brings up a potential alternative culprit. Phelps and Galloway argue the implications of who to charge: by charging Hugo and sending him to the gas chamber they would also effectively be turning Michelle to an orphan, but charging Rooney would keep other children safe from a dangerous pedophile also to quote Rusty Hugo was "no immediate danger to anyone else". To sum it up, the favor of charging Rooney is mainly a political decision and earns the department good press, rather than based on facts and evidence the department and Donnelly wanted convictions that were more practical since Rooney is the considered the greater evil.Liendax 14:17, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thats why I'm not sure that they actually released Rooney after finding out it wasn't him. Tom Talk 14:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Please, this is 1947 LA, he's likely to sit and rot in jail even if Jesus Christ came back and said to release him. You don't read enough books from the period, and have way to much confidence in Law Enforcement. PyroMerc 19:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) *Spoilers* Gotta disagree with you there Liendax. I agree, charging Rooney was what the department wanted, but he also looks good for the culprit anyway. Worked with the ropes, also wears the right size shoes, not too smart, lets slip about his overalls and where he worked (who wears overalls with their initials on them? No mechanic I know.) The evidence implicating Hugo is the circumstantial. The tire-iron, argument, the lamb blood story (I would like to have been able to follow up on that.) All evidence pointed to Rooney. (Don't forget the guy we see murdering her was wearing a flat cap.....) *Mason was the killer and was then man attacking Deidre in the opening scene, hence his appearance resembling Moller/Rooney is irrelevant. I disagree that the evidence favoured Rooney as the murderer at that time. Personally I believed that Mason set out to frame Hugo and Rooney's presence was coincidence/circumstantial. This is just my opinion though, I can't prove it, only speculate and present what I know. Mason killed Deidre and attempted to frame Hugo or Rooney, both had the same shoe size and preference for triple braid rope. If we knew who the Overalls belonged to know, then we would know who Mason intended to frame. I believe Mason tried to frame Hugo (closest to victim and motivated by domestic violence) but I think the overalls belonged to Rooney (based on his description of his work wear); this disproves my assumption about Hugo and makes things rather ambiguous. My point is that the evidence works both ways equally, it's left up to the player's interpretation who to charge. However the fact that Rooney is the suspect to charge for maximum case rating means is a political decision and not based on evidence to break the stalemate of who to charge because the evidence applied to both Rooney and Moller equally. Liendax 17:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Liendax, man, totally agree with you, Rooney is charged to get a pedophile off the street. The evidence stacked up against both of Hugo and Rooney, however, the tipping point was that Rooney was a pedophile, and Hugo was a father, who if incarcerated, would leave behind a child. It was absolutely a political decision. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 03:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) When I first played this game, I interviewed Rooney poorly and then interviewed Moller. I'm unsure of whether I interviewed Moller poorly as well but I decided to leave the interrogation after interviewing Moller which then prompted Phelps to say to go home. When Moller is walking out, the same janitor that was at the high school earlier walks in and says that that was the guy he saw last night or something similiar like that. Moller then starts to run out of the building into his car, prompting you to chase after him. After chasing him, you arrest him and then get yelled at by the chief as he would if you arrested Moller earlier. Am I the only one to discover this? 07:57, October 29, 2012 (UTC) It happened to me the second time I played the case (no clue how I scored worse on the second time). Anyways, yes, the janitor says that he's certain "that guy" (Hugo) was the one with the car. It makes sense, since he and Diedre are married, he would be able to access the car. And don't claim the cutscene disproves this, I know it does, I'm just saying that Cole Phelps and the rest of the police force never saw that scene and would naturally interpret this that way. I'm still a member of Team Hugo, as in, Hugo "did" the murder. 01:09, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Missing motivation to rush a charge This case leaves me very unsatisfied. The evidence is not conclusive. It is quite clear that the player is left with the political or moral choice on purpose. It is OK to make the player make such a choice, such choices occur in real life. It is borderline OK that deciding to charge Eli yields a higher rating, when ratings are seen as given by Phelps' superiors. However, a motivation is missing for Phelps to make a choice, as opposed to not making a choice. In my view, choosing to charge any of Eli or Hugo is worse than simply doing further work, waiting for more evidence. There are so many loose ends to tie up: Typing the blood on the shoe. Typing the blood on the items in the trunk (pretty sure it's Deirdre's, but you have to make sure). Checking whom the bloody overall belongs to. Checking Moller's laundry. Checking whether the rope is from the HM company. Checking whether Eli has an alibi. Why rush? It's not that the suspects have been waiting for days. And I can't recall Phelps being instructed by anyone to immediately close the case. Forced to make a choice like this, I'd feel much better if there were no loose ends. The way it is, I feel let down by the game designers. If that's what they wanted, they suceeded. Lachnummer (talk) 09:04, November 4, 2013 (UTC)